I Kissed A Girl
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Dan ketika mata itu terbuka, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sahabatnya. Sebutir air mata yang mengakhiri sesi ciuman singkatnya. Mengakhiri seluruh cintanya. Mind to RnR?


Warning: suer, ini harus diwarning... mengandung unsur Shoujo-ai... Yuri... Gak normal oke? Nggak suka? jangan baca.

AN: yehaa... Terimakasih kepada... Seseorang, yeah... Kakakku di dunia virtual yang telah meracuniku dengan virus cagalun. Teehee, jadi nggak tahan mau bikin panpicnya :D

Lansung saja… hepi reading~!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Gundam Seed/Destiny milik Bandai/Sunrise/Anw, sebenarnya gundam itu punya siapa sih? Saya masih bingung.

Lagu I Kissed A Girl milik Katy Perry

Pairing(s): AsuCaga & LunaCaga

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuaca di bulan Desember sungguh tak bersahabat dengan tubuh. Langit malam yang gelap makin gulita karena tertutup awan mendung, salju juga bertaburan memenuhi setiap sudut Kota Orb. Menumpuk di atas atap-atap dan ranting pohon tak berdaun karena telah rontok di musim gugur beberapa minggu lalu. Putih, jika mengerlingkan mata, yang tertangkap hanya warna putih. Warna suci sedikit berkilauan itu rupanya menarik minat seorang gadis remaja yang tengah terduduk di teras rumahnya untuk sekedar memandanginya saja.<p>

Memandangi dengan diam...

Badannya yang kurus itu sedikit mengigil ketika angin usil lewat dan menyapanya. Sehingga dia harus menekuk kaki dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan dengan sangat erat agar sisa-sisa kehangatan di tubuhnya tidak hilang, mengingat tak ada selembar jaket atau baju hangat yang melindunginya. Matanya biru keunguan miliknya melirik sebentar kearah jam berbentuk robot kecil di atas meja, lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas lutut.

Dirapatkannya lagi pelukan dengan kedua lengannya, sesekali telapak tangannya menggosok ujung-ujung jari kaki yang mulai membeku karena terlalu lama bersinggungan dengan hawa dingin. Mungkin-dia bisa flu atau hipotermia jika terus-menerus berdiam diri tanpa penghangat seperti ini. Namun sungguh, dia tak peduli.

Karena, kalau gadis itu tidak salah menebak, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang…

GREK

Suara menginterupsi lamunannya, kontan ia menaikkan dagunya yang selama ini tertumpu di atas lutut. Leher jenjangnya memanjang untuk melihat sumber suara. Kemudian bibir berlipgloss itu tertarik ke kanan dan kiri secara hampir bersamaan untuk menyunggingkan segaris senyuman. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk kaki tertekuknya sudah bebas menggantung di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, gadis itu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pagar putih nan kokoh yang baru saja digoyangkan oleh...

"Cagalli!"

…seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berjalan gontai sambil memegangi besi pagar. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya memerah, pipinya sedikit mengkilap karena air mata yang mengering. Tangan halusnya yang sedikit bergetar itu terulur, berusaha menggapai-gapai gadis yang kini berlari dengan jarak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Badan mungilnya limbung perlahan kekanan, namun sebuah tangan segera menangkapnya, mencegahnya supaya tidak terhantam permukaan tanah.

Gadis Pirang itu–Cagalli lebih tepatnya, mendongak menatap wajah gadis yang satunya, _amber_nya mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Dia terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan kosong, lalu beberapa menit kemudian sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening yang mengucur bebas melewati pipinya. Membuat wajahnya basah lagi.

Bibir yang kelihatan pucat dan gemetar itu bergumam lirih, namun gadis yang satunya masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Dia melakukannya, dia melakukannya lagi, Luna."

Gadis itu tahu apa yang dimaksud Cagalli dengan 'dia' dan 'melakukannya lagi'. Pandangan gadis yang satunya itu–Lunamaria mengabur perlahan karena kristal bening mulai memenuhi matanya, dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

Dia menangis, bukan… hampir menangis.

Namun segera disekanya kristal itu, ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Cagalli iba."Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku, seperti yang sudah sudah…"

* * *

><p>I Kissed A Girl<p>

By Pearl Jeevas

* * *

><p>Malam ini langit tak menampakkan satu pun bintang, bulan terus saja bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung, cahaya nampak tak terang. Hampir sama gadis pirang yang terduduk di tempat tidur rumah sahabatnya itu, matanya memancarkan cahaya yang redup. <em>Amber<em>nya masih sedikit mengabur.

Badan mungilnya yang hanya mengenakan sepotong piyama tipis itu mengigil, bersamaan dengan napas senggukan yang di hembuskan, jika melihatnya sepintas. Semua orang akan berkata 'menyedihkan sekali'. Apalagi dengan mata sembab dan wajah acak-acakan seperti itu.

Cagalli Yula Attha nama gadis itu.

Tangan Cagalli mengusap wajahnya lagi dengan punggung tangan karena air mata dan ingus terus-menerus keluar.

"Dia melakukannya lagi," ujar Cagalli dengan suara serak. Ia memandang sahabatnya yang duduk di depannya dengan mata penuh dengan air mata. "Dia… dia, Luna…"

Mata biru keunguan milik gadis di depannya memandang iba pada Cagalli. "Aku tidak tahu, mengapa dia susah sekali menghilangkan kebiasaannya." Tangannya terulur untuk memberi satu pelukan. Luna menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya berharap hal itu dapat meringankan sedikit beban sahabatnya, atau paling tidak bisa membuat tangisnya berhenti.

"Dia…"

"Hng?"

"Aku…aku…aku melihatnya tadi, dia…"

Siapapun tahu Cagalli Yula Attha, anak seorang mantan presiden yang purna tugas karena menyelamatkan negaranya, dia anak seorang pahlawan. Dan siapa yang tidak tahu, seorang Cagalli Yula Attha sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Athrun Zala 19 tahun, seorang kapten angkatan udara yang mahir dalam membidik. Sudah banyak jasa yang di ukirnya untuk militer di usianya yang belia. Dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya, dan hal itu dimaterialkan dengan melingkarnya sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisnya di akhir musim dingin tahun lalu.

Semua orang tahu Cagalli adalah seorang gadis ceria yang hidup dengan cinta berlimpah dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Semua orang memuji kecantikannya. Semua orang mengelu-elukan kehebatan dan ketegarannya sebagai yatim sejak umur dua tahun. Semua orang menyanjungnya karena dia memiliki kecerdasan intelektual yang tinggi. Semua orang tunduk karena kharismaya. Semua orang mencintainya…

"Aku melihat Athrun berciuman dengan Nicol…"

…tapi cintanya pada Athrun tidak terbalas, buktinya pemuda tampan dengan mata emerald menawan itu masih sering menemui mantan kekasihnya saat di perguruan tinggi–Nicol Amarfi, si pianis handal yang namanya sudah terkenal di kancah permusikan internasional. Cagalli tahu Athrun tak akan pernah melupakan cintanya yang dulu pernah bersemi untuk Nicol, atau memang cinta itu tidak pernah hilang dan sengaja tidak pernah Athrun lupakan.

Bulir-bulir kristal yang turun makin deras dari _amber_ milik Cagalli, Luna dapat merasakannya lantaran kausnya terasa makin basah. Tangan gadis berumur belasan tahun itu terus ditepuk-tepukkan pada kepala sahabatnya, meyuruhnya untuk menghentikan tangis bodohnya.

"Kau salah lihat mungkin?" Tanya Luna dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Cagalli langsung mendorong badan sahabatnya hingga pelukannya terlepas dan tangan pucat milik luna memeluk udara kosong. "Kau selalu berkata begitu," serunya parau, mata _amber_nya menampilkan sedikit bercak kemerahan. "Mataku belum rabun, tahu!" sambungnya dengan suara keras.

"Eeeh?" Luna menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal, "ya…yasudah, baguslah kalau begitu." Bibir berlipgloss _cherry_ itu nyengir, membuat sahabat di hadapannya ngomel.

Disekanya kristal bening yang tak henti mengucur dari sudut matanya, sesekali badan kecil itu sedikit bergetar karena tersedak tangisnya. "Dan mataku juga belum rabun untuk mengetahui betapa Athrun masih mencintai Nicol. Aku tahu… dari sorot matanya tiap kali memandang pianis itu…" ujarnya lirih dan penuh luka, dia membuang pandangan matanya dari _territorial_ Luna, berharap sahabatnya tidak membaca ada kesedihan yang mendalam ketika kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. "Bercahaya, dan…" sambungnya makin lirih, dua detik kemudian berkata lagi, "…dan penuh cinta."

Tangis yang sempat berhenti beberapa detik itu kini meleleh lagi, membasahi pipi-pipi yang semakin mengkilap.

Sedangkan Lunamaria, hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Dua puluh detik kemudian dia menghela napas, dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang sahabatnya. "Yang sabar ya…"

"Hn." Jawab Cagalli singkat, wajahnya ditolehkan lagi hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa renyah pecah dan menggema di seluruh sudut kamar Luna. "Hahaha…. Lihatlah wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis begitu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit tertawa, mereka terdiam dan kembali pada dunianya masing-masing.<p>

Pipi Cagalli yang memerah karena pengaruh suhu tubuh yang tinggi itu dipegang erat oleh Luna, "hey… badanmu panas… kau demam." Ujarnya khawatir.

Alis Cagalli mengernyit ketika sebuah ejekan dilontarkan sahabatnya, kedua bola matanya diputar.

"_Anyway, Teme_… hey, tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menyukai Athrun?"

Luna terdiam sebentar, matanya mengerjap. "Tak perlu kujawab, Kau tahu sendiri, kok." Jawabnya singkat. Tak mengiyakan, tapi tak juga menyangkal. Jawaban yang mengembalikan Cagalli pada keyakinannya sendiri.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk pelan menatap seprai bergambar bunga-bunga matahari di bawahnya, mata bengkaknya menyusuri kain pembungkus kasur itu. Perlahan matanya mulai mengabur oleh kristal yang menggenangi matanya, siap lumer detik itu juga. Namun segera dihapusnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau cintaku padanya sangat tulus…" bisiknya dengan napas yang tersendat sesekali.

Luna mengangguk lemah, "iya aku tahu"

"Kau tahu juga 'kan kalau aku memberikan semua yang kupunya padanya. Perhatian, pengertian, waktuku…" Cagalli terpaksa memberi jeda karena lagi-lagi dia tersedak tangisannya. "…bahkan kalau dihitung aku sudah tiga tahun tidak ziarah ke makam Ayah, hanya karena ingin selalu berada di sisinya."

Luna mengangguk lagi, tangannya diusapkan pada pipi sahabatnya. "Aku tahu…"

"…kau tahu…"

"Hng…"

"…tapi dia tidak. Yang dia tahu hanya seputar pekerjaan, membidik, dan…" tidak bisa, rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan nama, "Nicol." Walau akhirnya terlontar juga.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, suasana mendadak berubah menjadi canggung. Perlahan Luna menarik tangannya dari pipi Cagalli, lalu mendorong pundaknya hingga gadis pirang itu terbaring diatas kasur. Dengan kecepatan _express_, Luna segera membuka lipatan selimut dan membentangkannya di atas badan sahabatnya yang dirasanya semakin panas.

"Kau demam, istirahatlah…" katanya datar, "aku akan menyuruh Kira menjemputmu, besok kau ada rapat parlemen dengan orang tua-tua doyan uang itu."

"Aaa––" Cagalli hendak menyela, namun karena melihat mata beriris biru keunguan itu mendelik, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Cagalli mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada protes!"

"…nenek sihir," katanya lirih, Cagalli mengatakannya dengan posisi mulut tertutup selimut. Namun masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Luna. Tapi gadis berambut merah itu tak menggubrisnya.

Cagalli mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, namun karena air mata yang masih tersisa–dan faktor lainnya karena matanya bengkak–kengantukkan sama sekali tak datang padanya. Dia melirik kearah Luna yang duduk tak jauh darinya, matanya melotot ketika melihat Cagalli tak juga jatuh tertidur.

"Kubilang tidur! Dua jam lagi Kira akan menjemputmu dengan mobil, dia masih terjebak salju."

Cagalli langsung memejamkan matanya cepat-cepat, dia sempat menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha mengelabuhi Luna, seolah-olah dia sudah tidur. Namun tipuan anak SD macam itu takkan mempan untuk Luna.

"Kau tahu Luna… Athrun tidak mencintaiku… tapi aku mencintainya…" Ujar manusia yang berada dibawah selimut. Luna hendak memarahinya lagi, namun terhenti ketika samar-samar dia mendengar dengkuran dari balik selimut. Disibaknya kain tebal itu, dan yang dia temukan adalah sesosok manusia cantik dengan mata terpejam. Rupanya dia mengigau…

…ya… mengigaupun dia masih sangat mencintai Athrun.

"Haah…" Luna menghela napas berat, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertingkah seperti nenek-nenek. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak pikiran…

Tentu saja, semua itu karena sudah lima kali dalam dua minggu Cagalli datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan–berjalan terseok sambil menangis–tanpa pakaian hangat satu potongpun. Lalu bercerita kisah yang sama–dia melihat Athrun dan Nicol sedang, yah… intinya intensitas selingkuh Athrun makin sering dan terang-terangan akhir-akhir ini.

Luna memandangi wajah cantik sahabatnya, dan tersenyum. Kalau tertidur, Cagalli polos sekali. Seperti malaikat yang sedang tersasar dan kehilangan jalan pulang ke kahyangan. Kalau terbangunpun, dia juga polos kok, buktinya saja dia tidak menyadari kalau…

Ah… sudahlah.

Luna merangkak perlahan mendekati wajah sahabatnya, dia menunduk dengan gerakan yang halus dan perlahan, berharap Cagalli tidak terbangun karena ulahnya. Perlahan… dia sampai di puncah kepala Cagalli, bibir berlipgloss itu mengendusnya… baunya seperti jeruk. Rupanya _shampoo_ wangi jeruk yang mereka beli bersama-sama minggu lalu masih dipakainya. Luna sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa bingungnya mereka memilih _shampoo_ jeruk atau melon yang akan mereka beli. Cagalli mempertahankan _shampoo_ melonnya, dan Luna tetap bersikukuh dengan _shampoo_ jeruknya. Setelah percekcokan dan perang argumen 'bau mana yang paling manis' akhirnya Luna lah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Cagalli memakai _shampoo_ bau jeruk pilihannya, sadar tak sadar segelintir kebahagiaan merasuk dalam hati Luna.

Gadis berambut merah itu turun perlahan hingga sampai di pipi Cagalli yang sedikit mengkilap karena air mata yang mongering. Air mata yang dikeluarkan untuk menangisi Athrun… ya, Athrun… bukan dirinya. Senyuman yang sempat mengembang beringsut memudar seiring otaknya menyadari, hati Cagalli sudah tak ada didalam raganya.

Melainkan ikut terbawa pria tampan yang selalu dia sebut sebagai kekasihnya–Athrun Zala. Bukan Lunamaria Hwak.

Dengan gerakan yang semakin tipis, Luna mulai menjamah benda berwarna merah yang letaknya dibawah hidung milik Sahabatnya. Mata Luna terpejam, dia menikmati sentuhan pada benda sensitive di wajahnya. Bibir gadis berambut pirang itu dikecup lembut dengan bibirnya. Perlahan. Seolah takut menyakiti sahabatnya yang memang sudah terlanjur rapuh itu.

Sepasang bibir saling menempel dan bertaut, namun tak ada penerimaan, penolakan, ataupun balasan. Hanya satu diantaranya yang bergerak, mengingat memang hanya satu pula yang masih terjaga. Hanya satu hati yang ada dalam ciuman itu. Satu hati yang kini mulai pupus karena ketidakberdayaannya menghadapi kenyataan: bahwa gender mereka sejenis. Mereka sama-sama wanita. Dan hubungan sejenis dilarang keras oleh Tuhan.

Kalau memang dilarang. Ijinkan sekali saja hati yang hampir pupus ini bahagia. Sekali saja. Biarkan bibir-bibir ini bertaut sebentar saja. Permohonan ini… untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya…

Dia berjanji padamu, Tuhan. Hanya satu kali.

Dan ketika mata biru keunguan itu terbuka, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sahabatnya. Air matanya. Sebutir air mata yang mengakhiri sesi ciuman singkatnya. Sekaligus mengakhiri seluruh cinta miliknya yang membara untuk sang sahabat.

Berakhir… berakhir sudah kebahagiaannya, rasa cintanya, semuanya tentang Cagalli akan dia penjarakan dalam lubuk hati. Karena dia sudah berjanji… Dan hatinya juga sudah bahagia, walau hanya sebentar.

Luna menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Cagalli yang masih terbaring. Diamatinya sebentar wajah malaikat itu, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya ditelungkupkan ke wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Caga… Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau mencintainya." Ujarnya lirih. Sedikit banyak dia mengambil kata-kata Cagalli saat dia mengigau tadi.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>Teheee… bagaimana fic ini? Saya tulis ditengah kesibukan ujian sekolah, lho! *hebatkan?*<p>

Maaf kalau mendayu-dayu, lebay, dsb… maklum, saya nggak begitu bisa bikin angst :P

Anw, maaf untuk seseorang yang sudah saya beri janji palsu… saya udah gembar-gembor sama dia mau publish Sabtu lalu, tapi nyatanya… hehe… dan maafkan daku kalau ficnya tidak sesuai harapan…

Yosh, segitu saja… sebentar lagi saya mau UN, jadi saya minta doanya…

Kritik, saran, sangat diharapkan…

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
